heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
2008
Important Events Artists Formed *Austrian Death Machine *The Drawing Room *I Am Empire Artists Disbanded * The Agony Scene * If Prada * Life In Your Way (December 20) * Mainstay Bands on hiatus Releases January :*15 - Fall, Winter by Jon Foreman :*15 - Winter by Jon Foreman :*15 - The North Pole Project by Number One Gun :*15 - First Came The Law by Once Nothing :*15 - Nothing to Say by Matthew West :*15 - Something to Say by Matthew West February :*5 - The Life I Know by Gwen Stacy :*5 - There Came A Lion by Ivoryline :*5 - EP by Silverline :*11 - Reverse This Dying Trend by The Museum :*12 - Remove the Earth by Advent :*12 - Relentless by Natalie Grant :*12 - Salvation Station by Newworldson :*12 - We Need Each Other by Sanctus Real :*26 - Never Going Back to OK by The Afters :*26 - Children 18:3 by Children 18:3 :*26 - Love by Inhabited :*26 - Roots Run Deep by Jadon Lavik :*26 - Opposite Way by Leeland :*26 - Unbreakable by MyChildren MyBride :*26 - For the Love of the Game by Pillar :*26 - Expect the Impossible by Stellar Kart March :*?? - Deconstruction by Justin McRoberts :*1 - Diego's Diary by Paul Wright :*4 - The Pharmacy EP by Article One :*4 - Unbreakable by Fireflight :*10 - Sower Seed by Send Out Scuds :*11 - Roots by Shawn McDonald :*11 - The Ultimate Collection by MxPx :*11 - The Ultimate Collection by The O.C. Supertones :*11 - Abandoned to You by Re:zound :*11 - The Ultimate Collection by Rebecca St. James :*11 - Tooth & Nail Records: The Ultimate Collection by various artists :*17 - Maybe I'm Dreaming by Owl City :*18 - Addison Road by Addison Road :*18 - Love Out Loud by Jaci Velasquez :*25 - Spring by Jon Foreman :*25 - I Will Go by Starfield April :*1 - Me and You and the World by Dave Barnes :*1 - Kingdom of Comfort by Delirious? :*1 - Thank You for Coming (The Live Bootlegs) by Downhere :*1 - Ekklesia by For Today :*1 - Hawk Nelson Is My Friend by Hawk Nelson :*1 - Greatest Hits by Jars of Clay :*8 - Empty & Beautiful by Matt Maher :*8 - When Angels & Serpents Dance by P.O.D. :*8 - WOW Hits 1 by various artists :*8 - Love at the Core by Run Kid Run :*15 - Shine Through the Stars by Chasen :*22 - Drive It Home by Paul Alan :*22 - The Ampersand EP by Derek Webb and Sandra McCracken :*29 - The Invitation by Meredith Andrews :*29 - Dizmas by Dizmas :*29 - Dead Alive by Soul Embraced :*29 - Phil Stacey by Phil Stacey :*29 - Quiet Revolution by Telecast :*29 - Trying to Fit the Ocean in a Cup by Josh Wilson May :*13 - Running Back to You by Chris Sligh :*13 - Anorexia by Showbread :*13 - Nervosa by Showbread :*20 - Worth Fighting For by Warren Barfield :*20 - I'm Letting Go EP by Francesca Battistelli :*20 - Over and Underneath by Tenth Avenue North :*20 - 20/20 by Trip Lee :*27 - Colors and Sounds by Article One :*27 - The Forecast EP by B. Reith :*27 - The Raven and the Reaping by The Famine :*27 - Rescatame by Seventh Day Slumber :*27 - Not Afraid by Stephanie Smith (digital release) :*27 - Rock What You Got EP by Superchick :*27 - Alive and Transported by TobyMac :*27 - Survive, Kaleidoscope by Underoath :*30 - Your Kingdom Come by Matt Papa June :*3 - Glory Defined: The Best of Building 429 by Building 429 :*3 - Dance or Die EP by Family Force 5 :*10 - Summer by Jon Foreman :*10 - I Swear... by Inhale Exhale :*24 - Lies by Bon Voyage :*24 - Discover the Trees Again: The Best of Falling Up by Falling Up :*24 - Spring and Summer by Jon Foreman :*24 - To Know That You're Alive by Kutless :*24 - Citizens Activ by Manafest :*24 - Roots Remixed EP by Shawn McDonald :*24 - 'Til We See the Shore by Seabird :*24 - Rock What You Got by Superchick :*25 - The Acoustic Sessions by Chris and Conrad :*26 - Holy Ghost Building by The 77s July :*1 - The Bird and the Bee Sides by Relient K :*8 - This Is an Outrage by Capital Lights :*8 - The Fine EP by Jaymes Reunion :*8 - My Dear Machine by Sixpence None the Richer :*14 - Picket Fence Cartel by Project 86 :*22 - Abandon EP by Abandon :*22 - Above the Golden State by Above the Golden State :*22 - My Paper Heart by Francesca Battistelli :*22 - What Life Would Be Like by Big Daddy Weave :*22 - The Silver Cord by The Classic Crime :*22 - I Am Terrified EP by I Am Terrified :*29 - Closer EP by Jars of Clay (digital) :*29 - Revelation by Third Day August :*5 - This Is Our God by Hillsong Live :*5 - I Am Undone by My Epic :*8 - Singalong by Phil Wickham :*12 - In the Making...EP by Nevertheless :*19 - The Altar and the Door Live by Casting Crowns :*19 - Remedy Club Tour - Live by David Crowder Band :*19 - Dance or Die by Family Force 5 :*19 - What If We by Brandon Heath :*19 - Closer EP by Jars of Clay (physical) :*19 - Phantasmagorical (Master & the Musician II) by Phil Keaggy :*19 - Not Without Love by Jimmy Needham :*19 - Oh Snap EP by Philmont :*19 - Back Breaker by The Showdown :*19 - Perceptions by This Beautiful Republic :*19 - Lost Art of Heaping Coal by Wrench in the Works :*26 - White Lights EP by Deas Vail :*26 - Satisfied by DecembeRadio :*26 - Stargazer EP by The Fold :*26 - Daylight Is Coming by Remedy Drive September :*2 - Hello Love by Chris Tomlin :*2 - Lost in the Sound of Separation by Underoath :*9 - Lost in Egypt by Code of Ethics :*15 - Anti-Meridian by Brave Saint Saturn :*16 - One Life by 33Miles :*16 - Ordinary Dreamers by Group 1 Crew :*16 - Cruel to Be Young by Jonezetta :*16 - In the Making... by Nevertheless :*16 - Bebo Norman by Bebo Norman :*16 - Wonder of the World by Rush of Fools :*16 - The Tide Will Swallow Us Whole by Trenches :*23 - Home for Christmas by BarlowGirl :*23 - Today Is the Day by Lincoln Brewster :*23 - Ending Is Beginning by Downhere :*23 - The End Is Not the End by House of Heroes :*25 - Guitar Praise :*30 - New Surrender by Anberlin :*30 - Crash EP by Decyfer Down :*30 - The Christmas Collection by Amy Grant :*30 - Reiterate by GRITS :*30 - Rebel by Lecrae :*30 - Houston We Are GO by Newsboys October :*7 - Peace on Earth by Casting Crowns :*7 - WOW Hits 2009 by various artists :*14 - O Holy Night by Sara Groves :*14 - Dreamer by Haste the Day :*14 - The Yearbook: The Missing Pages by KJ-52 :*14 - It's Christmas by Mandisa :*14 - The Dawn of Grace by Sixpence None the Richer :*14 - Your Name by Various Artists :*21 - Building 429 by Building 429 :*21 - Southern Hospitality by Disciple :*21 - One Little Miracle EP by Hawk Nelson :*21 - Comatose Comes Alive by Skillet :*24 - Start to Believe EP by Silverline :*28 - Blacken the Sun by As They Sleep :*28 - Greatest Hits by Audio Adrenaline :*28 - Greatest Hits by dc Talk :*28 - While Broken Hearts Prevail EP by Emery :*28 - Limbs and Branches by Jon Foreman :*28 - Anorak by Ruth :*28 - Greatest Hits by Rebecca St. James :*28 - A New Hallelujah by Michael W. Smith November :*4 - The Best Yet by Switchfoot :*11 - Gold and the Sand by Corey Crowder :*11 - The Cries of the Broken EP by The Glorious Unseen :*11 - VOTA by VOTA :*18 - This Time of Year EP by Project 86 :*18 - Sing: A Christmas EP by Josh Wilson :*24 - No Gift to Bring by The Almost :*24 - Speaking Louder Than Before by Jeremy Camp :*24 - Dichotomy by Becoming the Archetype :*25 - Comfort & Joy by DecembeRadio :*25 - 45 Days by Demon Hunter December :*?? - Let's Dance: The Remixes by Hawk Nelson :*1 - Live at World's End by Rapture Ruckus :*2 - Rhapsody Originals by P.O.D. :*8 - Crashing Gates EP by Kevin Max :*23 - Not Afraid by Stephanie Smith (store release) Unknown date :*''Never Going Back to OK - EP'' by The Afters :*''The Journey EP'' by Charmaine :*''Christmas Songs EP, Vol. 2'' by Justin McRoberts :*''Me In Motion EP'' by Me In Motion :*''Worship Songs Vol. 1'' by Matt Papa Category:Years